


Burn for You

by Kodoxha



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Deep Lore, F/M, Out of Character, Past, Pride, Retelling, Soulmates, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodoxha/pseuds/Kodoxha
Summary: The world is unfair and cruel- even the sugary, sweetness of Auradon is not what it seems. Mal’s life has changed so much the past few years; it should be better now, right?Why can’t she let go of the Isle? Why can’t she let go of Harry? Is this what happily ever after looks like?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Mal, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 29
Kudos: 67





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of pretty much all the movie with my own big changes. The Isle is a much rougher place, so please expect some violence and serious situations. 
> 
> I also aged everyone up so they were all at least 18 when this story first truly begins.
> 
> This story will take place post movie 2, but as the story progresses, I will jump to the past a lot and explore how I deemed situations would have occurred in this version of the world.
> 
> Lastly, the main couple in this is Mal and Harry... I don't know... I just had a good idea for a story for them and ran with it...

Life- living- was pain. It was the price of being alive. Wouldn’t you rather be alive than dead? Life was pain, the air was your slow poison; this was the law of the Isle. All of the villainous spawn knew this truth. 

You must live everyday, as best you can. Fuck regrets! You could be dead tomorrow. Nothing is sacred, nothing is precious. Fuck who you want, take what you want, rage and revenge as you please. This world owes you nothing, so you owe it nothing. Power and control; the rulers of the Isle.

Mal hadn’t truly risen to power until she was 16- the age most ‘kids’ of the isle were considered adults and highly recommended to find their own living area. As all of the adults remained in their displaced castles, the children were forced to the city. Thus, like every other VK, Mal had taken refuge in a building near the center of the city. 

Mal had natural power over everyone, her magic. A common misconception is that the Isle is ‘magic-proof’ due to the barrier around the entire island. However, the barrier was not well maintained, and since its creation (some 20 years ago), it had grown weak, so that it acted more as a suppressant to magic. Yes there was magic, but not enough to have one- say transform into a dragon.

___________________________________________

Their collision was painful and violent. Two youths, who were forced to grow up too fast, who had terrible power- terrible responsibility. Fear, anxieties, hopes, dreams, beauty. 

They had never even crossed paths until the Pirates and the Scoundrels had a turf war. The Pirate faction handled much of the island’s flow of food and shipments of provisions from Auradon, whilst the Scoundrels held the monopoly on the Isle’s entertainment… prostitution. But they also ran a burlesque bar, a slew of other alcohol storefronts, a sizable chunk of the clothing makers, and the only budding beauty saloon. The Pirates typically stuck to the coasts, as one would figure.   
Unfortunately, one fateful day, the timid peace on the Isle would be threatened by a recent shipment from Auradon. 

Mal’s crew had needed this shipment’s medical supplies. This was as good an excuse as any to claim new territory. The Auradon shipment ported at 11:45pm exactly every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. They attacked on Wednesday that summer. 

It was a pitch black out, save for the few fires going on the dock. Carlos had scouted and counted a total of five pirates moving the supplies from the newest shipment, and 2 other pirates- seemingly the leader and an underlying- were checking out other supplies a ways off. If they were going to act, it had better be now, before more scallywags showed up. Mal sent Jay, Evie and 3 others to take out and take the supplies. They were to get in and get out. Mal, Carlos and their newest recruit, Reggie, were to take on the main shark in the water- Harry Hook. 

At the time, not much was said about him beyond the fact that he was a skilled swordsman, and fond of his old father’s hook. Mal has always had a knack for trouble making. She couldn’t pass up this opportunity to stir up some chaos. Mal was buzzing with the anticipation of a clash. 

Mal, Carlos and Reggie sneaked their way onto the peer. Boxes were stacked 10 feet high, effectively covering them from others. Harry Hook was somewhere in the maze of boxes, she needed to get to him before he could get to the new shipments for damage control. Mal took the lead and began leading Reggie and Carlos through the maze. 

Unfortunately(or maybe in the end of all this, fortunately) for Mal, Harry found her first. He moved swiftly from the shadows into the moonlight. Harry’s fist connected with Carlos’ head, effectively imbolizing him. He next ran Reggie through with his sword. Mal didn’t even turn around. Another new recruit that couldn’t make the cut. Whose kid was he even? Oh well, it didn’t matter now. 

“What do we have here?” A distinctly irish accent cut through the air. Mal’s skin prickled with goosebumps. She maintained herself. Mal turned ever so slowly, putting on a show for her new prey, and made eye contact with the attacker. She took in the muted red of his leather jacket, the silver of his hook, the blood on his sword, and the nameless pirate companion with him.

“Harry Hook,” She greeted him with deceptive charm, “You’ve spilled my blood,” The charm was hiding her threat. Injuries, big and small, were incredibly common on the Isle, so was death, to some extent. There were no trained doctors, many people died from disease, bleeding out, etc. Death was common for the adults of the Isle, what did they care if someone died? They had known, and apparently tormented, a world beyond the barrier surrounding the Isle. However, death was different for the younger generation. They were still green, and as such, took death very seriously, as well as in their stride. 

Harry Hook had killed one of Mal’s crew (albeit a newly minted one, but still hers). If Harry did not want to start an all out war between his gang and Mal’s then he would need to fix things, and fast.

“Oh, it was your blood was it?” Harry took on a teasing tone as he approached Mal. Her eyes flashed bright green to warn him off. He paused, considered her, then raised his hand and hook in ‘surrender.’ 

“Ah, the famous Mal,” Harry’s smirk grew wide as he now stood a foot from her. 

Mal took in the smug pirate. He was quite odd. “You have spilled my blood, Harry Hook,” Mal repeated. A devilish smile playing on her lips. She had him.

“Oh him?” Harry raised his eyebrows in mock surprise as he gestured to Reggie’s corpse, “Well love, it was self defense.” The pirates grin grew flirtatious.

“Was it? I think my friend would disagree,” Mal said, flicking her eyes to Carlos’ prone form. Huh, must have been one hell of a punch to knock him out cold.

“Oh really? I think your friend is a bit, ah, indisposed at the moment,” Harry was like a cat playing with his food. 

“It seems he is.” Mal was highly amused with his attitude. Such an outrageous sense of humor! 

Harry sighed in fake sympathy and brought his hookless hand to caress her cheek. “Tell me, Mal,” He whispered to her, “What is stopping me from killing you and your friend and dumping your bodies for the sharks?” His hot breath so close to her, caused an involuntary shiver to run through her body.

Mal’s eyes settled on Harry’s pirate companion, who had approached Carlos and was now drawing his own sword. Her eyes flashed their vibrant green and the poor pirate was yanked forward to her and Harry. Harry’s smile grew wide at the display of her power.

“I am owed blood Harry,” Mal stated simply. 

Harry was over the moon. She was incredible! Mal’s attitude, her power, her beauty. He was more than pleased with how she had lived up to her reputation. Sweet Mal had come on the scene 2 years ago. The delightful 18 year old had effectively secured her territory as the most profitable on the Isle. Harry knew of her rank and control over the various businesses on the Isle. The Scoundrels and the Pirates had a tentative peace- well until now, when Harry ran through one of her members. 

“Of course love,” He practically sang as he went behind his own crewmate’s back. Mal’s power still held the poor kid in place. Her eyes stayed trained on Harry as he didn’t reach for his sword, but instead brought his hook up to the guy’s throat. Harry flashed Mal another charming smile before slowly cutting open the jugular of his own crewmember. His eyes never once leaving Mal’s.

Mal did not flinch, nor did she break eye contact with Harry. She was no innocent- no one was on the Isle. She watched as he paid her blood debt and effectively diverted a gang war. Mal felt that Harry had no remorse for his actions- in Reggie and in his nameless mate’s death. Mal felt a reluctant respect for Harry. He obeyed the rules of the Isle, and did not question or attempt to persuade her. In fact, he seemed to enjoy her exercising of power. 

The nameless mate fell to the ground with a gurgle and then went silent as his bright red blood pooled around him. Harry was approaching Mal once again, she did not back down. Harry studied Mal’s face for a moment. Both of them let the silence hang in the air. Then, Harry did perhaps the most astonishing thing of the night- he gently lifted her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. His eyes in that moment would be seared into Mal’s mind forever. 

“Get home safe Mal,” Harry’s words were light and elegant, “I would hate for anything to happen to you… or your friend.” With his final words, he returned her hand and continued on his way. 

Mal waited for many minutes after he left. She stilled her wildly beating heart and regained her composure. Mal experienced something she never had before, weak knees.   
__________________________________________________________________________

Mal awoke in her bed at Auradon College disoriented. Her dream had really just been a remembrance of her time on the Isle- of her time with him. Mal’s heart clenched at the thought of him. Harry Hook. Where was he now? She… She mi-- Mal had last seen Harry onboard the Lost Revenge as she ran off with Ben and everyone else. It had been 3 days since the whole Isle disaster, and only 8 hours since the Cotillion… How had Mal’s life come to this? She awoke in fancy, feather filled beds, she had a closet full of proper clothes, she had etiquette lessons and remedial goodness to attend… these were her responsibilities now. 

Mal had a new lover now too- Ben. And Ben would follow her to the ends of the earth- hell, he followed her to the Isle. Was Mal a fool to have returned? She was weak now… too weak for the Isle, too weak to face him. Mal’s feet needed to waltz, not run. Mal’s hands needed to wave and greet others, not injure and cast spells. Mal’s mind needed to focus on her and Ben’s future, and in turn, the future of all of Auradon. 

Was this what she wanted?

Mal’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. “Hey, you need to get ready for the ceremony today,” Evie said softly through a crack in the door. 

“I know,” Mal dug herself deeper into her bed, she needed to savour the last few moments of comfort she had. Evie took this as a sign to enter the room. She climbed in bed with Mal. 

“Mal,” Evie’s eyes searched Mal’s face, “Is it getting better?” 

Mal let the question hang in the air for a bit. Was it getting better? Mal had been experiencing volatile headaches for sometime now. They came almost out of no where- in the middle of class, when she was with Ben, whenever she awoke from dreaming. Her journey to the Isle saw a sudden spike in the pain she felt during them, and then… Then she felt better. The headaches had drastically lessened since she had been back from the Isle. The past few nights she had been dreaming, but now she no longer felt pained after them. This was the first dream in a long time that Mal had even been able to recall her dream with such accuracy. Lately, she would be lucky to even remember a snippet or an image of what was going on. 

Mal opened her eyes slowly to Evie peering at her with concern. For the first time in months, her head felt clear. “Yeah, I think it is.”

Evie grabbed Mal’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “C’mon, let's get ready.”

\------------------------------------------------------

The reporters and various news stations had sent all their man power in the coverage of this event. The flashes of camera lights were beginning to mess with Mal’s vision. It was nearing 6pm and the sun had yet to set. 

Mal diligently stood next to Ben as they all waited for the new VKs to arrive at Auradon College. Ben hadn’t divulged to her who the new arrivals would be. Maybe he was losing trust in her? Who could blame him after the stunt she pulled going to the Isle… Mal would need to work hard to get back into his good graces. Still, it felt like a betrayal to not tell her who was coming, especially since she was the reason they were coming at all. 

The stiff smile on Mal’s face never faltered, neither did Ben’s. Mal gazed at Ben with what she hoped looked like loving eyes. What was he thinking? Did he think she still loved him?   
Ben caught Mal’s gaze and gave her a genuine smile before leaning down to give her a proper kiss. It was all very sweet. Maybe he was telling her that he did love her, despite all of the mess that had happened. They could move past this, as long as she could continue to be the perfect princess… 

The cameras flashed and people cheered. The King and the Queen gave a brief speech over how overjoyed they had been with the success of the (pseudo) exchange program from the Isle. They listed a number of accomplishments Mal and the rest of the original VKs had achieved while being at Auradon College. Jay being captain of the football team and active member in fencing and various other sports, Carlos’ academic success and choice to pursue medicine, Evie and her blooming business, and lastly Mal, who they were overjoyed to have a part of their family, hopefully, soon. 

As the speech was wrapping up, the limousine cruised in through the crowd. Dizzy popped out first- much to the delight of the core four. She was all starry eyed and gushing with excitement. Dizzy’s enthusiasm obviously pleased the King and Queen, and the Prince. Who wouldn’t love being fawned over. Evie courteously took Dizzy right under her wing. 

Then came Gil Gaston, he was chipper, as always. Another pleasing sign for the higher ups of Auradon. Mal couldn’t help but hold her breath after she shook hands with Gil. If Gil was here… then that meant Uma would follow… and then…

Mal had deduced correctly, Uma exited the vehicle and declined to shake hands with anyone, except for Mal, much to her own bemusement. With Uma around, things would certainly get interesting. But Mal was shocked that Harry would invite Uma to begin with. What had caused Ben to make that choice? 

Uma’s characteristic grin was plastered on her face and showed no signs of falling, as she shook hands with Mal she said “I hope you’re ready for the storm,” and then all but strutted off to where Gil stood. Leave it to Uma to already start some cryptic bullshit on her first day here. Uma’s manners pleased Mal greatly. It brought Mal back to when she was first brought to Auradon. 

Mal had such strong conviction to sneakily infiltrate Auradon and amass power here until here and her fellow VKs could take control of the land and free the people of the Isle. Oh how the mighty had fallen. What had become of all her rage? She was all petticoats and blonde now.  
Mal’s musings were abruptly put to an end when she saw the distinct red of the next VKs jacket.

Harry Hook smoothly exited the car, and with the grace of a king, shook the hands of the royal family. He had forgone his hook for the event it seemed. By the time he reached Mal, she had schooled her features into a bright smile. The shame and embarrassment she felt was acute in that moment. Harry Hook, in all his glory, was about to shake hands with Princess Mal- once Queen of the Isle, now, future Queen of Auradon. Mal felt pathetic as she smiled up at him with her trained ‘sweet, sophisticated smile.’ Harry’s grin only grew darker, he was loving this. He loved seeing her powerless, submissive- a mere lapdog. 

The cameras flashed wildly about. Mal felt dizzy. She could feel Ben’s eyes giving her a questioning look. She had a duty to do. 

“We are happy to have you Harry Hook,” Mal said in a clear, dignified manner.

Harry smirked, gently grabbed Mal’s hand and raised it to his lips, “Happy to be here, Princess,” and with that he kissed the back of her knuckles, never once losing eye contact with Mal.

The irony of his kiss was not lost on Mal. It seemed only fitting that their meeting on Auradon be almost identical to their one on the Isle- well minus the cameras, royal family, tons of people, daylight, her hair... and there were no dead bodies. Well, not yet at least...  
__________________________________________________________________________


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look at Mal and Harry’s shared past, and what bonds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the person who commented on my first chapter- I love you <3

He popped up more and more. Mal would come across Harry during recon missions, low-key heists, and simple strolls in the moonlight. It was clear that he had begun watching her. 

After their initial meeting, Mal had done a little digging on him. Harry Hook was known for his flirtatious behavior. He was popular with the girls working under Mal- not because of his patronage, but because of his charming tricks. Harry Hook was the closest thing the Isle had to an actual Prince. Women idolized him, Men wanted to be him. 

Mal was uninterested in Harry’s achievements as a playboy. She wanted to know about his motivations, his strengths, his weaknesses, his loyalties. 

Harry’s interventions during a number of her solo missions had certainly made things easier for her. Mal wondered if he was trying to get her to owe him a favor. However, she quickly dismissed the notion after one particular evening together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mal was on a simple patrol of her territory. She took her time walking the streets of the inner city. It was about 4am, and the city was silent. Many clubs had finished shuttering and locking up. 

The season was just now changing over to autumn. All four seasons were experienced on the Isle- guess the fairy godmother had enough mercy in her heart to allow them snow in the holidays. Funny. Auradon was kind enough to give them winter, but no coats. Mal would need to begin prepping for the winter soon...

Mal’s ponderings were interrupted by the bulky figure of Gil jogging past her. He hadn’t noticed her. Very odd... Normally, there was no reason for concern over a pirate being in her territory- many pirates chose her unique establishments for nightly entertainment. What raised a red flag to Mal, was that it was Gil, who was running across the borders of her territory. Gil was infamous for his gentle ways; many suspected that he was a virgin, while others said that he was gay (but Mal could cater any persuasion). Gil was certainly not the type to be just now making his way home after a night of partying.

Mal’s curiosity was piqued, she began stalking him through the empty streets. He kept a light pace and was solely focused on his destination. Mal followed him from the shadows, moving with the dexterity of a lizard.

It shouldn’t have surprised Mal that his destination was the ‘Lost Revenge.’ The pirate hotspot was well known as the base of operations for the faction. Mal should have turned back around into the safety of her own turf. Then again, it was (now) 4:30am, that’s a rather suspicious hour. Mal had yet to deduce why Gil has been up so late…

Mal couldn’t resist the excitement brought about by the dangerous circumstances before her. If she snuck into the ship, she was at a high risk of getting caught. But if she went home now, she would drive herself crazy with her unsatiated appetite for information. 

Mal swiftly made her way onto the stationed ship. Beneath her feet was the push and pull of the waves. Mal kept low to center herself and stay out of sight. She made her way over to the door leading below deck, and silently slipped into the ship. 

There was a shallow hallway that held three closed doors. The hallway opened up into a large darkened space. A chorus of snores reverberated from the large cavern further down. Mal took this as a sign to tread no further… than the hallway. 

Upon further inspection, each door was labeled. The first door to her right had a crude picture with the caption “Gil’s room. Stay Out.” Written on it. No brainer who lived there. The door to her left was painted a distinct shade of turquoise. A smile tugged at Mal’s lips. She had been looking forward to meeting the infamous Uma. But alas, Mal wasn’t stupid enough to introduce herself at this very moment.

The final door had several lacerations on it. Someone rather violent lived behind door number 3. Mal confidently muttered a silencing charm and pulled open door number three.

Once Mal had slipped into the tiny room, her eyes fell upon the sleeping figure of Harry Hook. She was entranced. He looked so vulnerable. Harry slept on his side, with his back facing the wall. He wore a thin sleeveless shirt and loose pants. The first rays of sunlight shone brightly through the porthole, illuminating his muscular frame. He looked angelic.  
Mal nimbly took steps towards him. 

The sound of the waves, and the breaking of the boat became background noise to his breathing. Mal slid to her knees next to his bed. She unabashedly continued her assessment of his form. This was a side she hadn’t seen of him before. 

Mal was suddenly struck with the realization that she had absolutely no idea who Harry was. She knew rumors and the act he put on for the world. Harry was incredibly handsome… If he was so evil in the streets, how could he look so innocent in the sheets?

Mal reached her hand out and gently brushed some hair away from his face. This caused Harry to stir from his slumber. Mal quickly retracted her hand and cast an invisibility spell over herself. She felt her nose begin to bleed- she was expending too much magic. After a full day of running her various businesses, and a long night of patrolling, Mal’s magic was taking its toll on her body.

Harry's eyes drifted open and stared at the space where Mal was crouched. There was no way he should be able to see her. Harry brought himself to a sitting position. Tension slowly eased its way into his body. Harry was still staring at her spot. Finally, he reached out his hand—

A knock interrupted his movements and distracted him. Gil popped his head into the room. “Hey, I just got back from the witches’ meeting. Uma said she needed the day to think about what our next move was,” Gil prattled on, “Anyways man, we get the day off, I’m going to bed.” Gil closed the door with a thud. 

Silence filled Harry’s room. He did not move for a moment. His pale blue eyes slid back over to where Mal was. 

Mal could not make out Harry’s features as the sun began rising and backlighting him. He was a dark figure surrounded by a brilliant halo. 

Harry rose to his full height and stared down at Mal. There was no way he could have known that she was there? She had magic covering her.

Harry closed his eyes. Mal held her breath. She didn’t know what the consequences would be for being caught in their home. 

“Mal,” Harry exhaled into the room. He opened his eyes and settled them on her. “Mal, please come out,” his voice did not have the hardness it usually had. His irish brogue was deep and softly graced her ears. He didn’t seem mad. Harry was genuinely asking her to reveal herself. “Mal,” Harry said as he slowly reached a hand out into the air.

Mal rose to her full height, and approached Harry’s outstretched hand. The warmth coming off of him was different from that of the sunlight. Mal gingerly grasped his wrist, and guided his hand to her cheek. The feel of his skin against hers was euphoric. 

Harry closed his eyes once again as he felt his hand be taken delicately and guided to something soft. Harry took a death breath, and when he opened his eyes again, Mal was visible.

Her stunning green eyes locked on his. Mal expected fury from the pirate, but Harry’s face was unreadable. Mal suddenly had the urge to kiss him, she typically followed her impulses… but not this time, with someone like Harry, there were consequences for entanglement. They stayed like this for some time.

Finally Harry broke the silence. “You’re a bit of a ways from home aren’t you, love?” He kept his voice low, for her ears only. 

“I thought I’d surprise you,” Mal was playing with fire. Lucky for her, fire was her element. “You’re always surprising me.”

Harry’s lips twitched up, “Is that why you’re here? To pay me a social call at 5 in the morning?” He teased her.

Mal gave a dramatic sigh, “If you’re so displeased with my presence, then I’ll leave.” Mal broke their contact and set off for his door. She even went as far as to open the door. Suddenly, Harry’s hand was on the door, right above her head. He pushed it shut.

Mal turned her body to face him- her back pressed against the door. As Harry leaned over her, she was overcome with the skill of sea salt and something fresh. She grew light headed. 

“No reason to be leaving so soon, especially after you made the long journey to see me,” Mal became hyper aware of his face. He had strong facial features; clear cut bone structure, deep pale eyes, and kissable lips. Mal flicked her eyes up from his lips back to his darkened eyes. Mal began to feel flushed.

Harry brought a hand up to settle on her face. His fingers began tracing the lines of her own bone structure. His touch was light as a feather. The heat coming from him was so comforting that Mal’s eyes began to drift shut. Harry was going to kiss her.

A loud pounding on the door shocked Mal out of her haze and sent her ducking away from Harry. She quickly cast another invisibility charm. 

“Harry!” A voice sounded from the loud knocking. Harry opened the door immediately. Uma entered right away.

“A bit early in the morning for you to be bothering me,” Harry stated flatly to his captain. Uma just rolled her eyes.

“Gil’s mission was a success. The witches are planning something.” Uma had Harry’s full attention now.

“You mean—“ 

“They want to bring down the barrier Harry.” The room went still. Uma looked ecstatic, Harry looked skeptical, Mal was invisible. “Go ahead and take your day off Harry, it may be your last one for a while.” Uma smugly left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Harry didn’t watch her go. He stared out the porthole for a moment, before turning his head to Mal. Mal had propped herself up on his bed, her mind abuzz with the newfound information. Harry made his way to her and slowly put out a hand. Mal was shocked, it was like he could see her. Harry’s hand made contact with the top of her head. A smile graced his features, causing something to stir within Mal.

She dropped the enchantment. “How do you know?” Mal’s spells were powerful, she knew this. Even the more powerful witches couldn’t compare to Mal. Harry took in Mal’s flashing green eyes, and her freshly bloody nose. He made his way to a fresh rag, and sat himself by her on the bed.

“My old man used to snort fairy dust,” he said as he began to gently wipe away the blood from her face. If Mal didn’t know any better, she would have called him a liar. Fairy dust was a great magical tool, as well as a drug. When the Isle first was made, Auradon had sent over fairy dust in their shipments. Villains had no use for it, until someone got the bright idea to snort it… People became addicted. Mal’s mom was very protective of her daughter those first few years. Maleficent made sure her heir knew the exact consequences of using fairy dust. Mal never went near the stuff.

Mal caught Harry’s hand and halted his movements. “That doesn’t explain why you can find me,” she stated clearly. Harry looked away from her, but Mal just brought up another hand to his face. She held his face to hers. 

“I used to…” Harry’s expression was pained, “My old man had…” Mal covered his mouth. She didn’t need to hear anymore. She understood. Once inhaled, fairy dust altered the user’s magical makeup. It caused non- magic users to have an uncanny sixth sense for feeling magic in the air. Many addicts justified their addiction by saying fairy dust opened up their ‘third eye.’ 

Harry’s father was not a good man. None of their parents were good, that’s why they were on the Isle. Captain Hook would have never thought about snorting fairy dust if he hadn’t been trapped in a tiny piece of land with only the other villains to keep him company. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Mal’s voice was hushed. Harry Hook’s father was one of the known victims of fairy dust. He was found dead of an overdose when Mal was 15 or so. Harry brought himself close to her. He held her face in his, she didn’t let go of him. Mal felt his breath fan across her face.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her mouth, then, he kissed her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mal’s lips were as soft as the rest of her. She was intoxicating. Her bright green eyes and purple hair were a dead give away for her lineage. 

Mal’s strength and power were what first attracted Harry to Mal. But her heart was irresistible to him too. He had to see her again after their first meeting. So, he made strides to make himself conveniently available to her. Harry wondered if he was growing obsessed. Mal was never far from his thoughts. His curiosity constantly got the better of him. He wanted more, he needed more of her.

Her kindness was the biggest surprise about her. Mal had a high regard for respect and the unwritten rules of the Isle- she was fierce and unforgiving. Yet, she hadn’t said anything about his past. Yes, Harry Hook had once carried on the legacy of his old man- he snorted fairy dust… actually he went a step farther. Harry Hook would shoot up on fairy dust. Only one time, he took it too far. 

Harry never considered it a real overdose- he didn’t die, but he could’ve. The high was different than anything he had ever known. He could have sworn he saw the future; himself holding a dragon, purple and green swirling around, himself on Auradon, flashes of blood, a beast- crocodile hybrid monster! Uma found him passed out and high as a kite in an alleyway one day. It was their first time meeting. She instantly recognized his symptoms. Uma had brought him back to Fish and Chips, and shoved a potion down his throat. Harry woke up vomiting. He was 17.

He spent several weeks going through withdrawals. Uma had lectured him for hours over his stupidity. Harry had been incredibly confused as to why the girl didn’t let him go. He fancied her in love with him. But after he made a pass at her, she punched him. 

Uma helped get him clean. Eventually, she helped him find a reason to live. In return for her kindness, Harry offered her his ship. Uma declined. But Harry was persistent, he had nothing else to give her, he needed to repay his debt to her. Eventually, Uma accepted the position as captain, but made it clear that one day he would be the one to lead their crew. 

Harry was 20 now and kissing the dragon from his hallucinations. He felt her pull away, only to wrap her arms around him and squeeze. 

“I should be going, I’m tired,” her breath tickled his neck. Harry was sure she could feel the pounding of his heart. He gently lowered her to the bed and held her against him. 

“Just go to sleep.” 

_______________________________

The intimacy that had transpired bonded them. Mal forgave Harry’s addiction, and in turn, he protected her. Something happened to them for the first time in their young lives; they began to trust someone else with themselves. This is the beginnings of love. 

Unfortunately, things never last on the Isle, Auradon makes sure of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes places before any of the movies, and after the first part of the last chapter- if that isn’t clear please let me know!
> 
> Also Fairy Dust = heroin/ cocaine


	3. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school for the VKs. A brave new world for the pirates. A haunting past for core four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting somewhere now! Please enjoy the first day of school! Brought to you by me!

Mal needed a drink after the welcoming ceremony- not the sweet wine Auradon usually had, but the hard stuff that burned and really fucked you up. Unfortunately, her day was not over yet. After the ceremony, Mal along with Ben and the old VKs escorted the new VKs to their rooms.

The VKs got their own cottage (more like a mansion) at the edge of the college’s territory. Due to the upgraded living space, no one needed to share a room anymore. Mal and Evie got their own rooms- a bittersweet moment for both of them. The cottage- mansion had 8 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, one kitchen, a dining room, a living room and a garden out back. Harry sarcastically asked which room was the dying room. Ben was confused. Mal had to explain to him later that the abundance of rooms was a bit ridiculous to them after living on the Isle, where space was incredibly limited and dining/living rooms would never exist. 

Each door was painted in accordance with who was living there- purple for Mal, blue for Evie, black and white for Carlos, orange for Jay, teal for Uma, yellow for Gil, and red for Harry. Auradon was certainly good at bribing their way into people’s hearts. 

“Jane will be by later for dinner. She will explain to you your class schedule, and answer any questions you have,” Ben said before he excused himself to his duties.

The 8 VKs were left alone. They stared at one another for a while, none of them moving a muscle. 

“Auradon is really nice. I can see why you decided to jump ship,” Uma taunted.

“Uma,” Evie began (ever the peacekeeper), “Let’s start over, with no bad blood between us.” Evie extended her hand out to Uma. Uma regarded her, then looked at Mal. 

“I don’t know,” Uma stated flatly, “we made some promises that your side never fulfilled on.” Mal knew this was coming. The deals made between her clan and Uma’s never came to fruition. Mal and her crew left and… Mal’s head started to hurt thinking about all that had happened. When exactly had things changed?

“There are no sides on Auradon, we can all live peacefully,” Evie offered. 

“There are no sides because Auradon rules over all…” Jay said quietly. Everyone turned to him in surprise. He was not wrong, Auradon had absorbed all of the kingdoms of the realm. All previously independent nations had become States of Auradon. The previous kings and queens were now just vassal lords under Belle and Beast- and eventually Ben and (presumably) Mal. 

“Are you really okay with this?” Gil questioned. Mal felt her head grow heavy with confusion. Was she okay with this? Was she okay with being good? Was she okay with giving up the only reason that kept her going on the Isle? When confronting these questions alone in her room, Mal could easily dismiss them and convince herself that being on Auradon was right. But having to justify herself to Uma and Gil and Harry… that was different. The pounding in Mal’s head was back. 

Carlos was the first to speak up, “I’ll be the first to admit that this situation isn’t ideal, but isn’t it all we got?”

“We were never going to get off the Isle anyother way,” Evie wrapped her arms around herself.

“That’s not exactly true, now is it Mal?” Harry’s eyes locked onto Mal’s. The pounding in her head was overwhelming her now. She didn’t want to think about this. She didn’t know what to say. Why couldn’t they just be grateful… why couldn’t she?

The mounting tension was broken by a knock at the door. The pirates instantly stiffened, as Carlos went to the door. 

“Relax guys, this isn’t the Isle. It’s just common courtesy to knock here,” Carlos said as he opened the door. Jane was standing with a smile that only grew at the sight of Carlos. 

Jane made her way into the living room, after giving a quick hug to her boyfriend. “Hi, I’m Jane. I will be the one primarily helping with your transition.” After introductions were made, Jane quickly launched into her whole presentation about life at Auradon College (the top college in the nation). Classes had been picked for them based on interests and other personalities. Dizzy would join Evie in business management and design courses. Jay took finance and accounting courses, but would join Uma, Gil and Harry for Sword fighting. Carlos and Gil would be taking classes on medicine and health. Harry was assigned to strategy classes- he would be studying past wars and the history of Auradon’s formation (in other words, Ben would be keeping an eye on him). Uma would be joining Mal for her leadership courses. Mal, of course, took more courses than the rest. She also had supplementary training on being a future monarch, a foriegn language course and spell study. Lastly, they would all be together for the Philosophy of Good class. 

“Alright, any questions?” Jane said at the end. The pirates just stared at her blankly while Dizzy was practically buzzing with excitement. “Well dinner should be all set if we want to go ahead…” Jane said awkwardly.

All 9 of them made their way to the dining room. A long table that could seat 10 had been set up. Food was already on display, and ready to be eaten. They ate in mostly awkward silence, with few attempts at conversation being made. After the painful affair was over, Mal spelled the dishes to clean themselves. Harry’s eyes went wide at her blatant display of magic. Uma made a comment about what a ‘good little fairy’ Mal was. 

After dinner, sodas were distributed before they all went their separate ways. Another perk of being on Auradon; they had sodas! The Isle had alcohol and water, what they considered the two necessities. But Auradon had a signature, sugary, pink liquid that was always given out freely. The VKs quickly learned about a new kind of addiction with their time at college- a soda addiction. 

___________________________________________

Their first day of classes went as smoothly as could be hoped. Dizzy was over the moon, and so was Gil to some extent. Uma had to be her usual standoffish self, while many students wondered if Harry was a mute. 

It was rather funny to see them all in ‘Auradon’ fashion. It was school dress code to dress in something they called ‘business casual’ attire. This meant that Uma had to wear dress pants (as she refused to wear a skirt), and Gil and Harry were forced to wear button ups and blazers. 

Seeing Harry without all his usual flare made Mal’s heart twist. Without his eyeliner, hat, hook or leather… he looked like any other student at Auradon. His stark change reminded Mal of her own. She was a blonde, with barely purpled tips. She wore bright colors in styles approved by her etiquette teacher. Mal was nostalgic for her dark purple days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, himself, felt like Auradon was trying to strip of his identity. People didn’t know to stay away from him without his usual garb. Plenty of other people tried to talk to him, but he just stared at them. It was bad enough that he was forced to be here, now they wanted him to join their stupid clubs. 

Harry began his week with a class on the history of Auradon, then two military strategy classes, and finally philosophy of good. It didn’t escape his notice how his days were packed- leaving little room for ‘trouble making.’ Harry, despite himself, found himself enjoying the classes. He was even looking forward to tomorrow’s schedule of more history and sword fighting. One thing that stuck out to Harry was the lack of women in his military strategy classes. Some strongest, and smartest people he had ever known were women. Why wasn’t Uma in his classes? Why wasn’t Mal? 

Harry would have enjoyed his classes even more if Ben wasn’t in them. The dumb Prince stuck to Harry like glue. After the first few hours, he seemed to finally get the message that Harry was not talking. 

“Hey, you seem to really be enjoying these classes, but why aren’t you taking any notes?” Ben asked after their last class together. Harry stared at Ben confused.

“Why would I need to do that?”

“Uh… To remember the lessons,” Ben stated awkwardly. Harry smiles wolfishly at Ben. The Prince has to write things down to remember them? That was laughable! Paper was rare on the Isle, whatever schooling people got was done on chalkboards or in the mud with a stick. People had to pay attention and retain the information if they really cared! Moreover, if your plan had been written down on paper, that was just begging for them to be stolen. 

Harry chuckled softly and got up from his seat. “Mal would really enjoy being in a class like this,” Harry said over his shoulder as he made his way to philosophy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“If person A, is looking bad one day, and they ask person B to give their honest opinion on the way they look… should person B  
Tell them they look fine or honestly tell them that they are looking a bit rough?” Fairy godmother posed her question and smiled at the VKs. 

“Easy tell them,” Uma said.

“Uh no! You could hurt their feelings,” Evie argued.

“Wouldn’t you rather know the truth so you can fix the problem?” Jay asked.

“Wait, wait, wait. Ms. Godmother, is person A a girl or a guy?” Gil asked loudly.

“Well Gil I don’t see how that is important. But for argument’s sake, let’s say Person A is a girl,” the rotund fairy answered.

“Pfft easy!” Gil guffawed, “Do not tell her the truth.”

Fairy god mother’s eyebrows went up. “Really Gil! Why do you say so?”

“Because you should always tell girls what they want to hear, and what they want to hear is that they’re pretty,” Gil leaned back in his chair smugly.

No one could help the quirk of their lips going up. 

“Wait… is that true?” Carlos barreled through the silence. No one could hold in their laughs anymore. 

“Yes well thank you Gil. You’ve just answered how I wanted you too.” Fairy Godmother said tightly through held back laughs.

“He did?!” Carlos hollered.

“Yes. Not everything in life is black and white,” Fairy Godmother relaxed back into her lecture. “You must take things on a case by case basis and in accordance to your own personal philosophies.”

Fairy Godmother ended her lesson there and dismissed them. They all marched back to their cottage-mansion together. They were all actually getting along. It felt like old days. They were all on the said side. 

The spell seemed to wear off when they entered the cottage- mansion. Grew silent and excused themselves to their own wherever. Mal grabbed a soda and retreated to her room.

Her room was large. It looked barren. All the clothes were neatly hung in the closet. The bed was made. Her desk was filed to perfection. She had no posters- her art was too ‘inappropriate’ to hang up. Thus, her bare room. A large mirror was hung across the wall in front of her bed. Mal had the luxury of being able to sit and stare at herself for hours. 

Mal wanted to drink. She wanted something to slur her whirring thoughts. Ben was texting her and he was mad. Well… not yelling or anything… Ben never yelled… he just found ways to make her feel really, really guilty. Mal placed her phone in a drawer full of her socks. She placed her soda on her night stand and fell into bed. 

Should person B tell the truth? What was the truth? If person A asked person B if they loved them, should person B tell them the truth?  
Yes. Even if the truth is painful?  
No. So lie?  
There was no right answer. Either way person B has to deal with pain and guilt. Mal didn’t know why she was like this. Suddenly Mal was furious with herself. Began writhing around and ripping off her clothes. She tore them off her body until she was in only her black underwear. Mal began to scratch at her skin. Angry red lines morphed quickly into patches. 

Remember.  
Remember!

How did it begin Mal?  
She met Ben on Auradon—  
No! How did it begin Mal?  
At the dock she was stealing a shipment.  
What happened?  
He was around. I- I-

Mal clutched her head as pain pulsed through her. She couldn’t helped the pained cries coming from her. 

I fell in love with him!  
You fell in love. Yes Mal! Keep going!  
Then I- I!

A wave of nausea crashed onto Mal, she was going to hurl. She wiped her runny nose, and pulled her arm back to find blood. She wouldn’t stop. She had to know.

Then what?  
Then I left.  
Then what?  
I don’t know.  
THEN WHAT?!  
I DONT KNOW! 

Mal’s body contorted and shook. Choked sobs reverberated through her body. She was so close. How did it happen? When had she stopped loving Harry and started loving Ben? She didn’t know. She couldn’t pinpoint it. It felt like she has always been dating Ben. He was sweet. He was to be King. Ben was going to marry her. She loved Ben. She loved Ben! She LOVED BEN. No. No! NO! 

Something fractured within Mal’s mind. She quickly reached for her soda, cracked it open and filled it down. She felt a fuzzy warmth spread through her body and limbs. Mal was sticky with her own sweat and blood. Her made up was running down her cheeks and marring her features. 

She was so tired. What had caused her pain again? She didn’t know. A migraine formed once again in Mal’s head. Mal crawled under her covers and decided to sleep it off. 

Her finished soda lay sitting on her bedside table. There were two more bottles in her trash can. There were 5 in Carlos’ and at least 2 in Jay and Evie’s rooms. Who could get enough of the sweet, sugary liquid?

_______________________

Jane and Carlos were walking around campus. It was turning dark out, Jane was about to begin her walk home, but Carlos stopped her. 

“Carlos?”

“I uh… I have something to say.”

“Okay, then say it,” Jane stared up at him with a soft smile on her face.

“Jane… You are the prettiest girl I know- no, you’re beautiful and I… Jane… I…” Carlos began working up the courage to say something. Jane found him incredibly cute in that moment, blushing and not meeting her eye. Suddenly, he gripped her shoulders, stood taller and looked her in the eye. “Jane, I love you.”

Jane sharply inhaled. She froze beneath him. He loved her. She should be overjoyed- and she was! But she couldn’t help but feel a stab of guilt. This wound gave way to skepticism and shame. Tears pricked Jane’s eyes. She forgot how to breath. He was still looking at her. Oh god he wanted an answer! 

She loved him. Of course she loved him! She probably loved him for far longer than he had her. But she was a liar. She didn’t didn’t deserve his love. Jane could barely keep her tears from spilling forth.

Carlos noticed and looked panicked. “Jane! I-“ He quickly tried to make the situation better.

“Did you mean it?” She hiccuped out.

Carlos gave her a funny look. “Of course I did,” he said gently, with all the love he could muster. It made Jane’s worthless heart clench.

“But how can you be sure?” Carlos was speechless. Did she not believe him when he told her he loved her?

“Jane- I do. I love you.”

“But how can you be sure?!” She fiercely replied.

“I… I just know,” Carlos fought hard to justify himself, “I love you! And I know because I feel it. I always smile when I see you! I think about you so much! I want to hold you and see you and I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me!” 

“I don’t deserve it.” 

Carlos was dumbfounded. Jane was one of the most caring, hard working people he had ever met. She was patient and strong. She may be quiet but she was open minded. Jane wanted him to follow his dreams and keep his dog. She believed in him. How could he not fall in love with such an amazing woman? Of course she was worthy of his love. 

“Jane-“ Carlos began.

“You don’t love me Carlos.” She interrupted him.

“What?!” Carlos felt his stomach drop. He took in Jane’s tear stained cheeks and her pained eyes. He quickly let go of her shoulders and took a step back. “Jane, I love you.” She just shook her head.

“You can’t know that for sure”

“I can!” Carlos didn’t know what had changed. She was so kind to him. Why couldn’t she accept his love? He fell to his knees. Carlos felt like he was being rejected. He wanted to give her his heart and she wasn’t even saying ‘no,’ she was saying that it did not exist. “Jane please…” Carlos began to choke up, “is it because I’m a villain?” 

Suddenly Jane was on her knees, pressing her lips to his like she was trying to say something. He held her against him. 

She wanted to get closer to him. She wanted him to understand. Jane pushed herself away from his lips, and grabbed his body to hers. She whispered to him “don’t drink the soda.” 

Carlos watched her run up to her building. He was left wondering what the fuck had just happened. He trekked home. He stood in the kitchen for a long moment. Why had he ever decided to come here? Oh yeah! Because he was invited. Why did he decide to stay? For Jane. He chose to be good because…? He didn’t know why. Carlos’ already aching head began to pound. He made his way to the fridge and pulled out a pink soda. The clear, glass bottle reflected the feint light coming in through the window. 

Carlos opened his soda, and stared at it for a good long while. He wanted to feel better… Then, he threw it at the wall. The glass made a loud shattering noise. Carlos felt a laugh bubble up from within him. It turned into a full on fit. 

He heard other people get up, and quickly got more bottles- smashing them about the place. He was going to destroy all the bottles of the fairy juice. Carlos, in his haze, noticed that his hands had grown bloody from the shards. 

The lights flickered on as the faces of his roommates filled the doorways. 

“Mate?” Harry Hook was the one to step forward into the battle-worn kitchen. He had both hands up in surrender and gingerly stepped around the glasses. Harry’s eyes were on the final bottle in Carlos’ hands. “Mate, just give me the bottle,” Harry instructed him gently. 

Carlos’s hands flexed around the glass, until he released it to gravity and it smashed to the floor at his feet. The pink, sticky liquid coating the bottoms of both his and Harry’s feet.

“Now no one gets to play,” Carlos stated listlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, leave me a comment please! I want to keep up with anyone reading! I would really love some feedback.


	4. Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Mal's relationship grows deeper as they make promises to one another. Uma finally gets involved. And Auradon gets scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for StephLauren and her sweet sweet comment. I hope she enjoys this chapter.

“Your plan won’t work,” Mal said airily. She was in her room, on the Isle. Her hair had gotten long and was tied in a braid down her back. Harry sat at the piano, he had stopped playing.

“What plan?” Harry asked cryptically. Mal rolled her eyes and went to him.

“Your plan with the witches, they can’t bring down the barrier,” Mal knew that approaching this subject put their tentative relationship into jeopardy, but it pained her to see him get his hopes up for something that she knew wouldn’t- couldn’t happen.

It had been a month since Mal had broken into his boat. Their relationship grew more and more. Barriers came down, secrets came out. Harry once told Mal about how his father taught him piano- only for him to slash the piano when his father passed. Mal had made it her mission to find one for him. Unfortunately, she could only locate 3 other pianos on the Isle; two were in her bars, and one was a grand piano that was cursed. So, Mal turned to magic. It was the most complicated magic Mal had ever performed. It took her weeks of planning, and learning the ins and outs of transfiguration. 

Mal had settled on turning a simple wooden crate into a piano. She asked Harry to look over her during the spell, she wasn’t sure what would happen when she expended that much magic. Mal had begun chanting and the crate slowly morphed into a piano before their very eyes. Mal was so exhausted by the time the spell was done, she passed out immediately after telling Harry it was for him. Harry (bless his heart) was in a state. He had never seen her nose bleed so much, and for her to pass out only sent him more into a tizzy. 

Harry was the one to reveal their relationship to her friends. He had marched down stairs to their common area and loudly asked for assistance. Naturally, Carlos, Evie and Jay all came running. 

That had been two weeks ago. He played for her every chance he got. They were happy. 

“Don’t you want a life outside of the Isle?” Harry asked her.

“Of course I want a life outside the Isle,” Mal snapped back immediately, “but the witches’ plan won’t work.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“Mal, you haven’t even given their plan a shot-“

“I’ve already tried it,” Mal quietly said.

“You’ve what?” Harry’s eyes went wide at the girl standing above him. He reached his hand up to lightly run his fingers along her arm. Harry knew Mal was powerful. But for her to have enough energy to expend on… then she was probably the most powerful magic user… maybe ever.

“The barrier can’t be broken from this side,” Mal hated to disappoint him, “No matter how weak the barrier gets, and how strong the force inside is, it will not break from this side.”

“Then how do you break it?” 

“You have to break it from the outside.”

Harry felt foolish. 17 witches, and it didn’t matter. The barrier could only be broken from one side, and they were on the wrong side. Harry let his expression fall. He buried his head in his hands. 

“Harry,” Mal kneeled before him.

“I feel so stupid” Harry groaned. 

“You couldn’t have known.”

“But you did,” Harry countered. He wasn’t mad, just embarrassed. “There’s really no way off this stupid rock.” The two sat in their grief for a moment. Suddenly, Harry became charged like a battery. He swept Mal up and placed her on the bed. He kneeled before her, like she had imagined Princes did at the end of fairy tales. 

“Mal,” Harry held her hand and looked deep into her eyes, “I want off this island.”

Mal couldn’t help but smile at his blunt statement. “We all want off, Harry.”

“No, not in the way I do,” Harry held fast to her, “I want to see you in a proper castle.” Mal’s eyes went wide, she felt her heart stop. “I want to sail my ship as far as I please.” His eyes were pleading with her. “I want to come back to a proper home, with you.” Tears pricked Mal’s eyes, and for once, she didn’t fight them. “I would marry you Mal.” Mal felt her tears fall. 

Marriage wasn’t available on the Isle. Villains never got married anyways. All bonds of partnership were merely spiritual. Marriage was reserved for princes and princesses. 

“I promise you,” Harry rose to his full height, “I will marry you, if you will have me.”

Mal pulled him to her and whispered a breathless “yes” against his lips. They began stripping each other of their clothes. It felt like the first time they were really seeing each other. They were always a very passionate couple, but this was different. It felt like Mal was making love to Harry rather than just fucking him. 

“I promise you,” Harry would whisper in between pants and kisses.

Mal wanted to give him something. She could only give him her promise in return and her whole self in the moment. 

When their coupling was over, they laid in bed catching their breath. “Harry,” Mal began, “I will tear down everything, if it means you get to be free.” Mal’s words were simple. She wasn’t making a promise to him, she was making it to Auradon. 

Harry smirked and said “I’ll hold you to that.” He knew she wasn’t lying. 

___________________________________________

Since making her promise to Harry, Mal had sprung into action. She informed Evie, Carlos and Jay of their objective. They were getting off the Isle. Thus, the hunt for knowledge began. Carlos spent time nicking books that even remotely mentioned magic. Evie took to making as many magically inclined friends as possible, flirting (or threatening) them until they gave her the information she desired. Jay began tracking the movements in the barrier. He began to notice the magic would shift at times, causing the barrier to thin in some areas. The magic would shift slowly around them throughout the day. 

Jay needed to do some experimentations on the barrier, which is how Uma and Mal went into business together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And so, we would only need one ship to help run the tests.” Jay finished pitching their plan to Uma. Mal, Jay, Uma and Harry sat in an empty Fish & Chips. Uma and Harry on one side of the table, Jay and Mal on the other. 

“This wouldn’t be a full on truce, but you have something we need,” Mal explained. 

“And why should I trust you, huh?” Uma leaned forward threateningly. Mal and Jay remained composed. “You could be sending me into a trap that leaves me and my crew stranded and drowned.”

“I assure you that no such thing will happen. Myself and Jay will always be aboard your ship conducting the experiments,” Mal coolly responded.

Uma gave her a sarcastic smile. “And what do we get out of this?” 

Mal had been expecting this question. Big favors came at high prices. She was prepared. “You will be the first to go through the barrier, and be free of the Isle.”

Everything went still. Nobody blinked. Nobody breathed. The enormity of what Mal had just offered hung in the air. 

“Harry, leave us,” Uma commanded suddenly. Harry looked like he was about to protest, before Uma glared at him. Giving Mal one final glance, he slowly got up and made his way to the exit. After Harry was gone, Uma stared at Mal expectantly. 

“Jay, you may go,” Mal said. Jay wanted to disobey, but he understood that it was out of his hands. Jay gave Mal’s shoulder a comforting squeeze and went to join Harry. 

With both of the men gone, Uma and Mal were left in tense silence. 

“Do you love him?” Uma questioned.

Mal fought to keep her face neutral. “What does it matter?”

“It matters because if you don’t. If you are just using him… I will kill you,” Uma rose to her feet so she could look down at Mal. 

Uma’s threat only infuriated Mal. Who was she to question her? What did Uma know of love? Mal could give Harry her loyalty, her magic, her body. Giving him her love didn’t matter if she couldn’t give him freedom. Love could not last on the Isle, they all knew that. They were on borrowed time. 

Mal sharply rose to her feet- Uma was on her. Mal quickly avoided Uma’s dagger and put distance between them. But Uma kept advancing- swipe after swipe, Mal didn’t want to hurt Uma but she was being pushed into a corner. 

Mal dove behind a beam in the center of the room. She quickly slid her own curved dagger from her sheath. Mal would have to time this right.

“Are you a coward Mal?” Uma taunted as she drew closer. “You make us do your dirty work, so we take the fall, and you look like heroes?! Huh?!” Uma’s lunges round the corner to surprise Mal, only to be met with empty air. 

Mal froze Uma’s body mid lunge. She released her invisibility charm, and hooked the clothing of Uma’s shoulder to the beam. The candles about the restaurant began to glow the same shade as Mal’s eyes. Uma was caught. 

Before she released her spell, Mal took out two more daggers and pinned Uma’s arms. The second the spell was released, Uma let out a strangled cry. Mal silenced her with the flick of her wrist. Uma’s voice stopped working. The door to the restaurant began to open but Mal snapped them shut with a wave of her other hand. The brilliant greens grew brighter. The tips of Mal’s fingers ignited in tiny green flames. Mal’s nose ran bloody. 

“I am no coward. I will protect the ones I love. Shall I prove it now by letting you live?” Mal smiled hauntingly at Uma. The boys’ pounding at the door could be heard. 

Uma’s face was unreadable. “I want to see Auradon sunk to the bottom of the sea.”

The two stared at one another. “I promise you, I will burn it all down before you have a chance,” Mal responded.

Uma barked out a laugh. Three tentacles came out of god-knows-where and detached Mal’s daggers. The tentacles retreated back into Uma’s form, letting the knives fall to the floor with a clang. Mal released her magic. The lights went back to normal and the boys came tumbling in. 

Uma smiled widely at Mal, and offered her hand. “I think you and I will get along famously,” Uma practically sang. 

Mal couldn’t help but share in her glee. “I couldn’t agree more,” She said as she shook the captain’s hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay and Harry’s time together had been much less violent. Both had taken positions, propped up on either side of the entrance. 

“Does Uma know about you and Mal?” Jay asked.

“Yes.”

“And she still chooses to be suspicious?”

Harry let out a low chuckle, “yeah.” Both of the boys shared a laugh at the women inside. 

“They’re both crazy,” Jay whistled out.

“But you have to love them.”

“Yeah.” They stood in silence for a moment.

“When you are out,” Harry began, “What will you do?” 

Jay stares out thoughtfully for a moment, “I will return my kingdom to its former glory.”

“Aye, so gettin out is just the beginnin for you,” Harry stated.

“It will be the beginning for all of us.”

“Aye.” 

A strangled cry from inside the restaurant caused them to leap into action. Only for the doors to be slammed in their faces. 

“Dammit Mal,” Jay cursed under his breath. Harry just let out another laugh. 

“They’ll be fine,” he reassured.

“Mal could kill Uma.”

“Uma could kill Mal.”

“Why would you want that?” Jay asked accusingly.

“I don’t, I’m just saying that our chosen leaders are both very dangerous. Besides, I trust them both,” Harry answered airily. 

Jay was struck by the faith Harry had in both sides. He was seemingly at peace with whatever the outcome of this meeting was. Jay almost wanted to ask him how he could be so content with all that was going on, but he held his tongue. 

“Harry,” Jay faced him, “If you ever hurt Mal, I will kill you.” Harry’s face was blank, then a big smile broke out upon his face. He hooked one arm around Jay’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“Don’t you think she would beat you to it?” With that, Harry waltzed back into the building. Jay couldn’t help a small smile at the pirate’s response. Maybe love made you stupid? He pondered.

~~~~~~

The agreement was made. Uma and her crew would give Mal’s team their full cooperation, and in turn, the pirates would be the first ones to pass through the barrier. 

____________________________

Time went on and both factions began to find a sense of harmony when working together. Mutual respect gave way to friendship. Soon Hook, Uma and Gil were over at the core four’s headquarters sharing parties, meetings and downtime. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay became regulars at Fish & Chips. The Isle experienced the closest thing to peace it had ever known. Food was disbursed more evenly and the death rate dropped. It was almost laughable how simple all their problems were solved. 

Of course, the youth were not the only ones on the Isle. The original villains had gotten wind of the camaraderie their spawn were taking part in, and began to put pressure on their heirs to claim power over the other. Tensions were high and progress was slow, until one outing changed everything.

____________________________

They were all aboard the Lost Revenge. It was around midnight, and they had steered their ship to the edge of the border. It began as any other data gathering mission. Jay directed the crew in various ways to poke and prod the barrier, as he kept an eye out for any thinnings. However, that night, Jay had asked Mal to do something special.   
They were anchored along a particularly thin part of the border. The night was dark and the air was salty. Evie was grateful there was no sun out to burn them. Jay had finished explaining the plan to everyone. All but Mal were gathered on the side of the boat furthest from the barrier.

Mal stared up at the incandescent bubble. It reached far below the sea, and high into the sky. She hated it. They all did. Mal hated being punished by the sins of her parents. She hated being kept captive on the Isle. She hated that Auradon let them stare at their tvs and pine for a better life. She hated being trapped.

Her green eyes grew bright as green flames began enveloping her arms. Mal hated the Isle. But most of all, she hated Auradon. 

Mal felt tears run down her cheeks as she let her anger sweep over her. The ship began to be rocked violently by the stirred waves. The wind whipped her hair wildly around. But Mal would not budge. 

The crew looked on in awe. Mal’s magical energy began altering the weather around them. They all began to hold onto the ship. Harry felt his heart clench at the sight of Mal in pain, but he also felt a swelling pride at Mal’s power. 

Suddenly, Mal’s body seemed to be morphing. Her skin looked more and more purple and scaly. Her body grew bigger. Her shoulder blades began elongating. It felt like her body was on fire. The pain began mounting more and more, as Mal’s magic wrestled with the magic of the barrier. 

Suddenly, the pain was unbearable. Mal let out a war cry. Her scream produced green flames spitting from her form. It was all directed at one particular point in the barrier. She held out for as long as she could. All of her anger was being purged from her. Her scream ended. The barrier was still standing.

Mal felt a pang of frustration. It had to come down. She would not disappoint them. They had to get out. Mal began to work herself back up again. Her already labored breathing growing more erratic. She was going to break the barrier if it killed her.

The people behind her were shocked at the power being shown. None of them had ever seen magic so great- only ever heard about it from the stories their parents told. It was obvious how much pain Mal was in. But they couldn’t get to her. The ship was at the mercy of the waves. They were holding on for dear life.

Harry’s watch on Mal never faltered. He would not let her down. She was doing this for him. So, he would do this for her. Harry released his grip on the side of the boat, and made a mad dash for Mal.   
The ship lurched and Harry grabbed hold of the main mast. The Lost Revenge’s bowsprit began to point dangerously towards the sea floor. Their world tilted as their bodies were lifted from the ship. It was only their steel grips that was keeping them from falling. 

“Mal!” Harry shouted. But the sounds of the crashing waves and the howling winds were too strong. Mal’s body began to flare from her green flames. Another wave crashed into the boat, this time sending them all tumbling to the floor. The Lost Revenge was balanced again. 

Harry took advantage of the momentary balance and raced to Mal. She was encased in green flames. Her eyes were flashing. Harry saw her bloody nose. Her teeth were barred and he could see the blood smeared on her teeth. “Mal!” He shouted again.

Harry reached for her and was burned by her flames. But he kept on. He held Mal to him. He tilted her face to his, forcing her to look at him. He kept chanting her name. His eyes were frantic. His body was pained, but he would not let her go.

Mal’s flames went out. The world calmed around them. The ship stopped rocking violently. The sea was calm again. Mal’s eyes ceased their glowing. “Why did you stop me?” she whispered haggardly into Harry’s chest.

He hugged her close. “I’m not going to lose you too.” Harry was trembling. 

“Look!” Carlos yelled. Their gazes went up to the barrier. A circle of magic had formed where Mal’s magic had struck. But the surrounding areas of the barrier were gone. 

Mal’s magic caused the surrounding barrier’s magic to rush to the thinned part and try to keep her in. However, by transporting all its strength to just one part, magic disappeared from the surrounding areas; all pulled to protect just one spot. There were large holes where magic once was.

Many cheered and hugged those around them. A smile was on everyone's face. They all watched as the barrier slowly redistributed its magic to cover all the area again. It was a triumphant night. They were one huge step closer to their freedom.

__________________________________

The royal family of Auradon was informed in the morning of a breach to the barrier. Something had to be done. They began devising a plan to keep the Isle complacent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT! I BEG YOU! DO YOU LIKE THIS? DO YOU HATE THIS? WAS THERE A SPELLING ERROR?


	5. Intricacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comforts Carlos best he can. 
> 
> And their final day on the Isle is revealed.

Carlos stood in the middle of the kitchen. Glass shards covered the floor. Harry was the only other one in the kitchen- the rest just stood in the doorway. No one moved after the final shattering. 

Carlos’ eyes were misty. Mal had never seen him so distraught. A common side effect of living on the Isle was madness. But Carlos had never been one to give into it… until now.

The glass crunched under the weight of Harry’s boots.   
“Show’s over,” Harry gripped Carlos by the scruff of his neck, “go back to bed.” He glared at everyone. The rest of the VKs scattered back to their rooms. 

Harry maneuvered Carlos to the living room and sat him down on one of the coaches. The kitchen could wait. Carlos needed help now. 

“What happened?” Harry asked. He saw the tears well back up in Carlos’ eyes. Carlos took a deep, shaky breath. His eyes were unfocused.

“Jane… she doesn’t… she thinks I don’t love her,” Carlos was still trying to work things out for himself. Harry may have only been on Auradon for less than 48 hours, but he could tell that Carlos was crazy for the Jane girl. 

“Sometimes women—“ 

“No!” Carlos cut Harry’s lame attempt at advice off. “She was convinced. It wasn’t her insecurity. She- She said…” Carlos’ body began to shake with stifled sobs. Harry leaned forward and held Carlos’ shoulder. 

“Mate, what did she say?” Harry urgently asked. Something wasn’t sitting well with him. 

“Jane said to not drink the soda.”

Harry was on his feet in an instant. He went straight to the mess in the kitchen. The floor had turned sticky with the now dried soda. Harry bent down to pick up a stray shard that had a bit of the pink liquid still cupped in it. He carefully raised it to his nose and inhaled.

Some deep, old hidden urge within him ignited. He wanted it. He would lick the floor if it meant he could have it- fairy dust. The sodas contained fairy dust. Bells and whistles were going off in Harry’s mind. He wanted- needed- to get high. 

Harry quickly filled a bowl with water and dumped it on the floor. He repeated the process 5 more times and then twice more. He had to be sure there was no way to salvage the liquid. Harry frantically covered the floor in paper towels. He discarded the paper towels into a trash bag, and took the trash bag out to their trash can. Once the glass and liquids had been cleaned up, Harry returned to check on Carlos. 

Carlos had calmed himself significantly but his mind was still buzzing with what Jane said.

“Mate?” Harry was at his side again, “I need you to focus.” Harry’s urgent tone caught Carlos’ attention. “How many sodas did you drink a day?”

Carlos’ face twitched. Was Harry serious? His girlfriend just broke up with him and the pirate wanted to talk about his soda addiction?

Suddenly Harry lifted Carlos to his feet. “This is serious!” Harry shook Carlos, “How many?!”

“Agh- I don’t know! Two maybe three or four!” Carlos attempted to pry himself loose.

“Which is it?!”

“Three! Three! Get off me!” Harry unceremoniously threw Carlos to the couch. “Hey! Watch it you crazy pir—“ Harry’s hand on Carlos’ mouth cut off his words.

“Listen well pup,” Harry’s Irish accent made him seem even more threatening, “Those sodas are filled with fairy dust.” Carlos’ eyes went wide. Every kid on the Isle had been warned to stay away from fairy dust. It fucked up your life and then took even that from you. 

“So, I think you need to start thinking of cleansing,” Harry bit out. Carlos could only dumbly nod his head. “I’m going to remove my hand, and when I do, you’re going to tell me how many sodas your friends drink.”

Harry spent the rest of the night grilling Carlos. He discovered that Auradon had been gifting the VKs with soda since their first day. The core four consumed an average of 3 to 4 cans individually, each day. Mal drank the most out of all of them. 

“I think it’s best if we keep this discovery between the two of us for now. Auradon might get suspicions if we all stop drinking the soda,” Harry explained.

“You don’t think Auradon is purposefully feeding us fairy dust?” Carlos asked incredulously.

“Mate, how do you feel after you drink it?” 

Carlos was confused by Harry’s odd question. “I don’t know. Better I guess.”

“What about groggy? Like you can’t remember certain things?”

“I don’t—“

“Do you remember why you decided to be good?” Harry’s question hung in the air. Why had Carlos decided to be good? Because… it was the right thing to do…? He felt a migraine forming and clutched his head.

“That’s all right, you don’t have to answer now. But I expect you to be able to answer by the end of the week,” Harry’s pale eyes bored into Carlos’, “In the meantime, don’t drink anymore soda.” 

With that, Harry retreated to his bedroom for the night. Carlos was left stunned on the couch, with a migraine. Why had he turned good? He knew what Harry was really asking; Why did they betray them? 

Carlos felt his head grow fuzzy as he searched for the answer. Somewhere along the way, for some reason, their plan stopped mattering. 

___________________________________________

They received their summons to Auradon not even a week after their big triumph. Carlos, Jay, Evie and Mal were given a day to pack their things and hop into a limousine and leave the Isle- all by 9am the next morning. They all had rushed to Fish & Chips. This changed everything. 

Evie was the first one there, she filled the trio of pirates in. Then Jay showed up and informed them of the authenticity of the summons. Auradon was indeed robbing the Isle of its heirs. Carlos arrived sometime after Jay. 

Uma raged and ranted. Auradon couldn’t do this! Not when they had been so close! “Fuck!” She said for the umpteenth time. “What do we do now?”

“The goal doesn’t change,” Mal said as she came in. “Auradon may think that they are making amends, but they will end up paying in blood.” Mal crossed to the center of the room. “We will get hold of Fairy Godmother’s wand, while you gather as many people as you can. We will break the barrier and attack the capital together. This is an opportunity.” Mal’s speech roused their spirits and the tavern was cheering. They drank like it was their last night alive. 

Mal and Harry stumbled out of Fish & Chips sometime around 1 in the morning. They both fell into Mal’s bed and began feverishly worshipping one another’s bodies. Mal changed Harry’s name endlessly. They held fast to one another and took their time. Neither of them knew when they would get the opportunity to have sex again. 

Harry and Mal took things slow and were careful to burn the image and feel of everything into their minds. 

“Mal,” Harry whispered into her lips, “promise me you won’t forget me.” He stared into her green eyes.

“I will never forget you Harry Hook.”

Had her words been hollow?   
Why did she abandon him so easily?


	6. Resilience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how movie 2 would have gone in the world.

Mal’s headaches began around the same time she turned ‘good.’ Her days were filled with Ben- the future king of Auradon. The perfect prince. Yet her dreams were filled with the passion of another man. Mal could never make out his face. The dreams left her breathless and wanting.

Why did reality feel wrong? Mal once felt like she had to tear Auradon to the ground. She had wanted to break and remake the same people who had done it to her. She wanted to avenge all of the innocents who had not been given a future… and she did all this now by… by marrying the future king and hoping she got a say in the future legislature? How was being a good lap dog helping anyone? -

“Hey, Mal, I brought you lunch since I know you are working hard,” Ben said as he strolled in. He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and sat down next to her, placing the food and sodas on the table in front of them. Ben immediately passed Mal a soda and began looking over her plans for cotillion.

“Ben, I need to talk to you,” sensing her serious tone, Ben looked up and took her in, “something is wrong… I don’t feel… I don’t.. I don’t know how to explain it… but something is missing… I... I-,” Mal felt her head begin to pound as she kept forming her thoughts. She clutched her beating head. 

“Mal! Your nose!” Ben held her face, and began soaking up her nosebleed with a napkin. Ben’s fussing only served to scatter her brain more. She felt the cool glass of a soda bottle on her lips. “Here, drink this, you’ll feel better,” Ben encouraged. Mal took a sip and began massaging her temples. After a couple of minutes, the pain subsided.

Mal slowly straightened her spine and gazed at her loving boyfriend. She took a deep breath. She loved him, she trusted him. He was the future king, he was the hero, there was no reason to feel worried. 

“What was it that was missing?” Ben gently asked as he stroked her arms.

Mal slowly blinked at Ben, “just… my friends.”

“Evie, Carlos and Jay are here, at Auradon,” Ben offered.

“No, not just them. It’s just, you have so many invited guests… and I have 3,” Mal began to softly run her fingers through his hair.

“Darling, the entire kingdom is your guest,”

“Yes, but I just wish there were more like me...”

Ben considered her for a moment, “you mean more VKs,” he said slowly.

“Yes, I would like it if there were more VKs here at Auradon,” Mal felt the words come thickly out of her mouth. She wanted more VKs here… that had been the plan all along… right? The plan had been to get more VKs to Auradon… who had she even made the promise to?

“Oh Mal,” Ben pulled her into his chest and held her, “I wish you had told me sooner. I should have known you would be homesick.”

Homesick…? That’s a funny word. Did she have a home to ever be sick of? She had her building. She had her bed. But homesick was a feeling one got in one’s heart and gut. Mal was sick for… something… someone?- Ben.

“Yeah…” she whispered into his chest, feeling his warmth cover her. 

“Mal, I can’t bring over VKs for cotillon. Besides, you’ll be too busy with a special surprise I have planned.”

“Oh,” Mal stiffened as she felt the disappointment deep in her bones. Mal had danced around the topic of marriage for a while now. But with the upcoming cotillion, it was unavoidable. He was going to propose. She was going to say yes.

“But I can bring over some more students as part of our exchange program,” Ben smiled down at her.

Mal pulled away to look him in the eye, “really?”

“Really.” 

And so, the selection of four new VKs was underway. Ben quickly announced it to the press, did a couple of interviews, and set up the application forms. Ben’s hard work and help touched Mal. He was going so far, just to make her wish come true. 

Ben included Mal too, he was constantly asking her about applicants. Was ‘so and so’ a magic wielder? What crew did they run with? Who was their leader? Had they been loyal to her? So on and so on. 

All was fine in the picturesque world of Auradon, until one day, a letter arrived from Dizzy. It was a ransom summons. Dizzy had been kidnapped. Her captors demanded that Mal return to the Isle in return for her release. 

“Mal, you can’t do this,” Evie’s melodic voice reasoned.

“We don’t have a choice, I can’t leave one of my crew to suffer,” Mal quickly began pulling out her old Isle clothes.

“But Mal,” Carlos said as he made eye contact with Evie and Jay, “...you aren’t her leader anymore.” Silence quickly filled her bedroom. Mal had stopped moving. 

“Mal…” Evie barely began to whisper but couldn’t finish. The unspoken question hung heavy above their heads, and around their necks.

“Do we even still belong to the Isle?” Jay clearly stated. Mal looked at him. Jay had been one of the fiercest men on the Isle. He was infamous for his strategizing as well as his ability to hold his own against even the strongest opponents. 

Now, Jay was the captain of the football team, with a ‘bright future’ ahead of him. Jay had once made it his life’s mission to retake the kingdom of Agrabah and return it to its former glory. He had cursed the current rulers’ decision to allow their kingdom to become a state now governed by Auradon! This had led the kingdom into ruin. Auradon took all their resources from them and made Agrabah into a manufacturing center for the rest of the countries. While the people of Agrabah worked tirelessly, with meager pay and limited food supply, their ‘rulers’ sat in the castle, happy and fat from laziness.

Jay had sworn that he would free his people from their poverty! That he would revive the now dead streets. Only he couldn’t ever do that on the Isle, where he was looked on by the rest of the world, as a villain. His father hadn’t just been a villain, he had also been one of the most brilliant advisors and economists of his time. Jafar taught his son everything he knew, in hopes that Jay would be able to one day save their kingdom.

Jay now had the opportunity to work for Jasmine and Aladdin. If he worked hard enough, he might earn a high ranking position in the government and be able to implement change. 

Was this actually helping anyone? Or was this just being placated? They had had a plan before… What was it again…?

Jay’s dark eyes stared back into Mal’s own green ones. They all looked to Jay for strategic advising- back on the Isle, and still. “You should go,” was all he said.

Mal was slotted 3 days to rescue Dizzy. If Mal was not back in three days, then they would inform Ben. 

Evie helped Mal back into looking like a VK. Leather, boots, pants, and purple. As Mal’s eyes trailed up her reflection, she was disappointed to find that her hair was still blonde. She could almost pass for her past self if not for her hair- the only real indication that she was now ‘good.’

Evie, sensing her friend’s hesitance, said “change is supposed to be good,” as she squeezed her friend’s hands. Mal took a deep breath and nodded. The girls shared one last meaningful look before Mal departed.

______________

At her full magical status, it was easy for Mal to open the barrier to the isle. The problem would be returning. Her and Evie had crafted a transportation tool that could be used to take her back to Auradon. Problem was, it was a one time use. Mal would have to make this trip count.

Once Mal had crossed the threshold to the Isle, a ripple occurred throughout the land. Mal’s magical presence caused that much of a disturbance in the land of dampened magic. 

Magic users felt their skin prickle at the unfamiliar wave of new magic in their ecosystem. As quickly as it had come, it’s source was stamped back out. Many went back to their lives, brushing the disturbance off as another sign that the barrier was breaking down. But there was one who knew exactly whose magical signature that was. All Harry Hook had to do now, was wait for her to come to him.

Mal used the cover of nightfall, to conceal herself to the shadows of the streets she once walked confidently. She didn’t know who controlled her old territory. Mal smoothly entered her old building- the headquarters of her operations. She walked up the stairs, past the abandoned bedrooms of Evie, Carlos and Jay. 

Mal held her breath as she opened the door. The place was still. The only noise heard was from the distant thumping of music from some of the clubs down the block. Mal’s old room had been simple. A queen sized bed, covered in black sheets. The walls were a splash of dark purple paint on concrete. Concrete floor. A table that served as her planning space. A stack of rare books on magic. 

They had been her prized possessions, before. Knowledge was precious and hard to come by. People were murdered for being suspected of owning a book on magic. And here a stack were, untouched. Guess her curse really had worked in warding off unwanted guests. 

Her room on Auradon was shared with Evie and dreadfully bright. Whites and blues and yellows were everywhere. Her room back at Auradon college was covered with plush carpet. Knowledge was freely given on Auradon. They had libraries- where people would freely borrow and return books.

Mal went straight for her bed, relieving herself of her jacket and backpack. 

Ding. 

The deep resonant note of the upright piano sounded behind her. Mal steeled herself and turned slowly to where the piano sat. It was dark in her old room- in her old life- but the moonlight was enough to just make out who was now playing a soft, slow tune.

His hook sat on top of the piano, reflecting the moon’s rays. His sword was propped up next to the door. Mal could only see his back. He had forgone his trademark red coat- it was summer. She could see the back of his head, the nape of his neck, the tensing of muscles throughout his shoulders and down his bare arms. Liebestraum by Liszt. Mal stood stock still, as she waited for him to finish. She had distant memories of his playing- bits of memories she could almost grasp. Many of them were the same, she was on her bed as he played at her piano. The moments were private, intimate. Mal could almost remember how they felt. But now… now she felt—

He was here. He was playing piano. He was here. He was focused on his instrument. He was here. She wanted to reach out and touch him. She needed to know if this was real, but couldn’t bring herself to touch him. If this was a dream, she didn’t want it to end so soon. Mal’s heart was racing, she felt her body grow hot. Mal felt tears prick her eyes and a lump form in her throat. She felt like crying- sobbing- she fought the urge to hold him close. Her emotions were warring around inside of her as he sat calmly playing her piano. 

He was here. She didn’t want to stop the dream. She was here. He was here. They were together. Mal had moved so close, she could smell the faint sea salt coming off of him, and see the freckles on the nape of his neck. 

This was the feeling. The one she could almost feel in her dreams. The one she never felt around Ben. 

Gently, he played the final chord. Mal felt herself involuntarily holding her breath as he stood and turned to face her. His light blue eyes piercing her. At his full height, he easily towered over her. Mal was drunk off the sight of him. 

“What are you doing here, love?” His voice was soft. His irish lilt made her soul sing. Had she really forgotten what he was like? 

She had to compose herself. She was with Ben. She had a Prince and no use for a Pirate. “How did you know I was back?” Mal was thankful for the darkness, as she felt her cheeks flush. Her voice was barely a hoarse whisper.

“You should know that I always will be able to feel your magic,” his accent added to the huskiness of his tone. He brought his left hand up to her face. Mal could feel the heat radiating from his palm. The pirate hesitated for a moment. He took in Mal’s darkened form. When he finally did touch her soft cheeks, it was because he needed to convince himself that she was real. 

A sigh escaped Mal’s lips, the bliss of his touch lit something within her. His calloused hand brought life to her soul. Her skin was buzzing with his touch. Mal wanted him to touch her more. 

“Harry,” Mal flicked her eyes from his lips to his eyes, “is this a dream?” Mal’s words came out slowly. He was practically a stranger to her. So, why did his touch feel so heavy? Why was he causing her heart to flit about wildly?

Harry allowed his fingers to drift up and smooth out the furrow in Mal’s brow. Her eyes bored into him.   
“Dream of me much love?” Harry whispered in her ear, as he brought his right hand up to hold her neck. His hot words sent a shiver down her spine and caused Mal to snap back to reality. She loved Ben. She felt nothing for Harry. That’s why Mal couldn’t shake the effects Harry’s closeness had on her. 

Mal slowly stepped away from Harry and his touch. She instantly felt cold and missed his warmth. Mal could have sworn she saw a hurt expression cross his face, but it was gone as soon as it came, replaced with a cool mask of indifference. Harry’s indifference felt like a needle prick to the heart. This was how things were supposed to be, right? They were not close. They had never been close. He was nothing to Mal. That’s why Mal abandoned her pride and snaked her hands around Harry’s neck and pressed her body into his. 

The feeling of his hard body pressed against hers was divine. Mal felt the flames within him, fan the flames within her. 

Harry’s arms twisted around her waist, and one of his hands buried itself in her hair. Harry hadn’t expected the Princess of Auradon to hold him. He had pictured this moment for many months now; their first meeting since she left. Mal had promised him, reassured him. She left with a plan, what happened? Why did she never use the wand? Why was she now engaged to the FUTURE KING OF AURADON?! Harry felt his arms tighten around Mal. She felt the same. This felt the same. The only thing that had changed was her hair… that, and everything else.

She wanted to pull him closer. She wanted to have him close. Mal needed Harry closer. She needed him to answer all the questions buzzing around her head. Why? Why did she feel this way? Why could she only feel this way with him? Why couldn’t she feel this way with Ben? Ben! 

Mal broke the embrace and backed away from Harry. Mal shifted into the version he had grown used to seeing on TV. “What are you doing here?” She asked with a new hardened tone. This was her Future Queen voice. 

He exhaled a laugh. “I believe that’s my line.” Harry felt cold without her close by, but it was something he had gotten used to. 

She scowled at him, “I am here for Dizzy.”

Harry held her stare, “Then you’re in luck,” they both shifted onto the balls of their feet as the tension between them rose. Harry could tell Mal was ready to pounce. “She happens to be staying with me and mine these days.” At that, Mal made her move.

She grabbed a pair of sharpened metal scissors from the desk next to her and lunged at him. Harry swiped his hook from the piano and readily caught her advance. Mal was quick to strike again- this time grabbing a dagger that had been strapped to her thigh. She swiped, he dodged, both retreated. 

Mal was defensively holding her pair of weapons as Harry backed up to the door- to his sword. Harry spread his one hookless hand in the air. “I didn’t come to fight.”

“Then why did you?” 

Harry stared at Mal incredulously. “Mal,” he began slowly, “why did you leave?”

Mal was caught off guard by his question. “I was summoned,” but everyone should have known that. Why did he ask now?

“No Mal,” Harry shook his head, “Why did you leave me?”

Mal blanked. Why did she leave him? Why did she leave him? The question didn’t sit well in her head and began causing a pounding as it wrecked her mind searching for its answer. Mal felt her nose begin to bleed.

Harry watched as Mal’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Her eyes searched his. Harry wasn’t sure what she was looking for, or why she looked so lost.

The pounding began to be too much for Mal. She needed Harry gone. “When and where tomorrow?” Mal gritted.

“Fish and Chips of course,” Harry drawled. He grabbed his sword and opened the door behind him while keeping his body angled to Mal, in case she decided to attack again. “Be there by 5,” Harry closed the door in front of him now, and vanished from her sight. 

Mal felt the air return to her lungs once he was gone. Guess her wards hadn’t been strong enough. Mal doubted that he would come back, so she took the opportunity to lay down. 

Her thoughts swirled around Harry. He had been unexpected in many ways. Unexpectedly in her head, her room, her future. There was something about Harry that Mal was drawn to, like a dragon to treasure. There was something there, in Harry, that she could almost make out in her own mind. But once again her head began to pound as she thought deeper about Harry and who he was to her. The answer was always readily there- He was nothing. He was just another island hook up. It hadn’t been real, not the way Ben was real. But that didn’t feel right. You don’t dream about people you feel nothing for. When her and Harry ended… Mal couldn’t remember when that was exactly… 

The pounding grew heavier. Mal clutched her head, pressing her palms into her temples. She had to know! She needed to know. Who was he? Why was he never far from her thoughts? When did they end? Why? WHY? The pounding began to pierce her more and more. Mal’s face scrunched up. The pain felt like a dagger was being stabbed repeatedly into her brain over and over. But Mal would not relent, she had to know something, anything! 

Mal’s voice filled the room, as well as the rest of the building, as she dug deeper into the fog of her mind. She didn’t even know what she was searching for exactly. Then, as Mal began to think about Harry, and his eyes- she saw glimpses of her green fire, the sea, her piano, chaos, anarchy, blood, pain, pain, pain! Bliss.

Mal succumbed to her exhaustion and passed out.  
________________________________________

Harry had heard her screams as he left her building. As quick as they had come, they had stopped. Harry dashed upstairs to her room. He paused at her closed door. What was he doing? Harry’s body moved on its own as he opened the door and saw Mal passed out on her bed. 

He was entranced by the way her blonde hair was fanned out around her. She looked angelic with the blonde. But Harry wasn’t deceived, he knew what a real devil she was. 

His slow footsteps made soft clacking noises on the concrete as he approached her prone form. Harry felt his breathing grow heavy. As he got closer and closer, he saw that blood had run down the sides of her face from her nose, catching in her hair, and staining her lips and cheeks. 

A frown marred Harry’s features as he took in Mal. He had seen her nose bleed before, but never so much. 

Harry’s fingers twitched with desire to touch her. He quickly stamped the impulse down. Suddenly, Harry was struck with the image of Prince Ben’s fingers on Mal- on her face, her body. Harry balled his hookless hand and felt the urge to hurt something. His body filled with tension as unabiden images of Mal with the Prince tormented his mind. 

Harry quickly took his exit from Mal, her building, the entire surrounding area. Harry found himself entering the Arena- a well known fighting establishment. He entered for a match, removed his hook and sword from his person, and began a fight. 

Harry’s life had always been marred by some degree of violence, but ever since Mal had left… Harry had stopped feeling the need to be passive. He was called Mad, by those who had the misfortune of being his opponent. Harry didn’t stop when he saw red, he didn’t stop when they were on their knees- he gave the audience what they wanted. Harry entertained them with his seeming mindless violence. Harry Hook only stopped when they begged him. In the case that they lost consciousness, things would end even more bloody. People would often have to pull the pirate off of his victim. Blood would stain his hands and body. That’s fine, he could handle seeing their blood- anyone but hers. 

So the son of Captain Hook was deemed mad. His reputation grew in infamy- men feared him, women wanted a piece of him, his own crew were wary. Only Gil and Uma still treated him as a person and not a monster. They knew what he had lost. 

Losing your true love would cause anyone to go mad, even a prince- especially a pirate.

_______________

Ben ended up discovering Mal’s plan and demanded that Evie, Carlos and Jay take him to the Isle. He got kidnapped by Uma’s crew. Mal had to get him and Dizzy back. It had been a whole song and dance. They all left the Isle, and the pirates behind. 

Cotillion went off without a hitch. Ben proposed. She said yes. But Mal couldn’t get Harry’s pale blue eyes out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter longer since the last one was way short! 
> 
> Okay things are heating up now! I hope you are ready for our favorite couple to reunite!


End file.
